1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video restoring apparatus and method thereof enabling to improve a video quality, and more particularly, to a video restoring apparatus and method thereof enabling to improve a video quality by interpolating field data.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally a computer monitor plays a video by a progressive scan mode, while a general television plays a video by an interlacing mode. In this case, the interlacing is a method that divides a frame (TV screen of National Television System Committee, NTSC, requires 30 frames per second) into two fields consisting of odd field and even field and then generates one frame by sequentially scanning the two fields. And, the progressive scanning is carried out by storing the two fields in a temporary buffer and then by generating one frame.
The computer monitor displays a video using the progressive scan mode instead of the interlacing mode. Before displaying a stored video of which one frame is divided into two fields, the two fields are combined into one frame again by “de-interlacing”.
The “de-interlacing” is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,596, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,592, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,651, U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,371, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,301.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,596 relates to a method of interpolating a video using line information of the current field itself repeatedly. Yet, the interpolating method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,596 is realized by a simple hardware but fails to prevent a degraded quality of the video.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,592 relates to an interpolation method of inserting the previous field data in the current field line data directly without motion compensation. The interpolation method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,592 is realized by a simple hardware as well, but the image quality is degraded after the interpolation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,651 relates to an intra-field interpolation method using linear line interpolation of the current field itself. The interpolation method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,651 is realized by a simple hardware as well, but the image quality is degraded after the interpolation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,371 relates to a motion compensation interpolation method of carrying out interpolation by finding motion vectors. The interpolation method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,371 enables to improve an image quality after interpolation, but utilizes complicated hardware.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,301 relates to an adaptive motion interpolation method of interpolating the current field in accordance with the estimated motion attained by estimating a degree of motion. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,301 is realized by a relatively simple hardware and enables to improve an image quality after interpolation. Yet, the interpolation method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,301 fails to detect a motion of an object moving instantly or at a specific speed in a system detecting a motion between frames. Moreover, the interpolation method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,301, in case of detecting a motion between simple frames, results in an excessive motion detection so as to reduce an image resolution after interpolation. Therefore, the entire image quality is degraded. A plurality of memory devices or complicated processing procedures are required for detecting the motion of the object precisely. Therefore, the entire structure of the hardware gets complicated as well as the manufacturing cost of the corresponding circuit is increased.
Unfortunately, the interpolation methods according to the related arts realized by simple hardware degrade an image quality after interpolation.
Moreover, the interpolation methods according to the related arts require complicated structure of hardware to improve an image quality after interpolation.
Furthermore, the interpolation methods according to the related arts require a plurality of memory devices or complicated processing procedures for detecting the motion of the object precisely, whereby the entire structure of the hardware gets complicated as well as the manufacturing cost of the corresponding circuit is increased.